The present invention relates to a eyeglass frame support arrangement. More particularly, it relates to a stretchable headband releasably securable to the eyeglass frame to replace temple bows as supports. Eyeglass frame support arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,475,084, 3,582,194, 3,728,012, 4,129,362, 4,133,604, 4,152,051, 4,541,696 and 4,549,793. None of these patents discloses the features of the present invention.